Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-258620 (hereinafter “Document 1”) discloses the realization of a projection optical system which uses an image forming optical system including a reflective surface to increase the size on the screen of projected images while reducing the projection space outside a projector apparatus and which is also capable of correcting chromatic aberration, and also discloses an image projecting apparatus that uses such projection optical system. To do so, Document 1 discloses that a first and a second optical system are disposed in that order from a light valve on the projection side of the light valve, the first optical system includes at least one refractive optical system and has positive refractive power, the second optical system includes at least one reflective surface with refractive power and has positive refractive power, an image formed by the light valve is formed into an intermediate image on the optical path of the first and second optical systems, and the intermediate image is enlarged further and projected onto a screen.